Star Trekkin Guardians
by ShaunaChe
Summary: Centuries after the battle with Pitch; Destiny demands the Man In the Moon release one of his Guardians to help aid Earth by becoming fully human so they can leave it and enter space. MIM agrees, on the condition that if anything happens to during the human-lifetime where the guardian is required, he will be released from his amnesia and remember who he really is...it does.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue STAR TREKKIN'

"You don't know how much Earth's future depends on him! We have to find some way to replace him."

MiM, or the Man in the Moon, frowned as he watched Destiny pace back and forth in front of him. Usually quite calm, the one thing that got her ranting was someone messing with the time-stream; which by its very nature she could not quite predict. Oh, Destiny knew quite well it would happen in the future, but never could pin-point where the offending machines or people would go once out of time. There were simply too many options.

"You know I don't deal with anything beyond here and Earth," MiM answered easily.

She sighed and plopped down on a cushion of moon-dust. "Yes, but the child wasn't supposed to die of radiation poisoning even with those inconvenient Romulans getting spit out of the tesseract on top of the USS Kelvin! I can't begin to describe how important this kid was to the entire Federation MiM."

MiM narrowed his eyes at Destiny. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Could I borrow one of your Guardians?"

"No."

"Come on MIM, get with the times," Destiny answered, "it's not like they're believed in all that much anymore."

"They still ARE believers, and they still protect the children of Earth and we need that now."

"Come on MIM, they're immortal, a few centuries as a seeming human won't hurt them."

"And if there IS a threat I'll have the rest of my Guardians going into battle without a trusted member of the group? No!"

"Oh, if there's a big threat the one whose taking the kids place can get his powers back and all to stop it," Destiny answered easily, "I don't want to imperial Earth until the proper times anyway."

"What a relief," MIM deadpanned. He paused, "You're thinking of Jack aren't you?"

"Of course, it's not like Tooth or Bunnymund would fit in as a regular human would they?" Destiny said, then smiled, "and North, Sandman and even Pitch are bit too- old – for this job."

"It's Jacks choice Dest, "MIM said. "He says no and you find some other way to make everything come out the way it needs to."

"Of course he can't remember anything about actually being Jack Frost unless there's trouble of course," Destiny added, smirking a bit.

MIM just stared at her. "You enjoy doing this a bit too much for my liking."

She rolled her eyes, "oh come on, it's only for a century at the most- that's nothing to us."

"Fine, but I'm warning you now, Jack Frost never travels a straight line for anyone- not even for me or Mother Nature. You might have done better protecting the first child and letting him grow up with his family around him. The path might have been easier for you."

"I'm Destiny," she answered, "everyone follows my lead."

MIM watched as she let herself out of his room to leave the Moon behind. Jack Frost would say yes, but just because he became human didn't mean he would stop being the fun-loving, rebellious and prankish person he had been for centuries. He'd love to take Destiny for a ride just as much as MIM was going to have fun watching it. Now, all he had to do was acquire his agreement and let nature take its course.


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST CHAPTER

MOON IN THE MEADOW

James T Kirk was on top of the world! Finally things were going right in his life. He had captaincy of the Federation's flagship, the USS Enterprise, the best crew a captain could ask for, and had saved the Earth from complete annilation by a crazed Romulan named Nero. Now he rested his elbows on the windowpane of his temporary apartment in San Francisco and watched the moon sail over the water. His whole crew had been toasted and hailed as heroes in so many parties and social events, even the consummate party-boy himself had gotten rather tired of it.

It helped that Bones had locked him in his room, determined that Kirk should have some time alone without being constantly harassed. Kirk had the suspension that the rest of the bridge crew, minus Spock, had helped his best friend in the matter as well. He gazed up at the moon now; even with everything he'd seen, the moon was always a welcome sight no matter what darkness had invaded his personal life. Sometimes Kirk almost felt as though it was watching over him; which was silly really. He knew quite well the moon was nothing more than rocks, dust, and the few colonies that lived on it to support some of Earth's defensive structures.

"BABY TOOTH! NO!"

The sound was high, and feminine, but Kirk had no time to place where the shout had come from before something very small began to flit around his head and face. Irritated, and wondering why an insect that big was flying around at night, he moved his hands to swat it away, only to have them caught in the slender, tiny hands of small creature who looked like some strange combination of human and hummingbird.

"Don't hurt her," she twittered, the wings on her back a blur of motion as she hung there, "she just got a little confused."

The little insect came over and hovered in front of the female, squeaking in raspy tones, and Kirk could see it was a much smaller creature very similar to the one now holding his hands. His mind rapidly went through all the aliens the Federation had in it or had meet, but none of them matched this stranger and the little one. He frowned at this.

"What are you?"

At his voice, the female gasped and looked into his eyes, then ran a hand over his own. "You're hands are warm."

"Obviously," Kirk dryly replied, "I'm not dead yet, though plenty of people have tried very hard to make that a reality. Now, what are you?"

"MIM said you were away on a mission," the creature continued. "We- we've been waiting for you, Jack."

"You still haven't answered my question," he answered, irritated, "and my name is James Tiberius Kirk, not Jack."

The little one chirped sadly and landed on his nose and rubbing herself against his face, the bigger being gently pulled the other off. "You don't remember us. You're—not yourself right now. I'm sorry we bothered you."

Something inside tugged at his mind, a tiny little movement of moonlight, cold wind and moving shadows. "Wait, you're the Toot h Fairy aren't you?"

"Yes," she said, then zoomed away from the window and out of sight, her tiny duplicate circling his head before moving after her.

Kirk frowned then. He hadn't thought of anything from the ancient children tales in a very long time. He'd told them as a distraction for his kids during – well during time's he'd much rather leave behind mental barriers right now. Yet what had moved him to call her the Tooth Fairy hadn't come from behind those blockades, but from somewhere deeper. The deepest part of himself that even Kirk hadn't fully allowed himself to explore yet.

When he finally went to sleep that night, Kirk's dreams were cold, dark and with glowing points of golden light, but it wasn't space. It was a something at once more confined, and more awe-inspiring then the final frontier ever could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

VULCANS, DOCTERS AND BABY TOOTH-FAIRES

Kirk woke the next morning to find Bones staring at him and a tiny little fairy held carefully in his hands. A tiny puff of cloud came out as he woke, and Kirk realized that he'd left the window open all night, and that the room was extremely cold.

Which was probably why Bones was looking particularly disgusted with him at the moment; especially because Kirk was allergic to almost every type of modern medicine that had been invented. He cringed inwardly, waiting for the typical Bones explosion of harsh care.

"Do you really want to be grounded because of a cold Jim when we ship off in three days?" Bones began grey eyes boring into blue ones.

"Can't take off without the captain Bones," Jim offered, smiling slightly. "Now, can I get up or are you going to make me stay here even longer."

"You're not even shivering anymore Jim," Bones answered.

"I'm not cold Bones," he answered, easily, "I never actually get cold. How do you think I managed to cross the ice on Delta Vega anyway?"

"Probably with your strange brand of Kirk luck," Bones replied. He grimaced at Kirk's smirk and flippant way he headed into the shower. Before the doctor could continue his well-meaning, and well-worn- tirade something small but brightly colored flew up into his vision, hovered there and began a fierce round of chitterling and churring.

"What the…." Bones said, backing up a bit. "What is this?"

"Pardon doctor," Spock was standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised and hands firmly behind his ramrod straight back. He frowned at the tiny creature that was making abrupt short burst of flight around the doctor's head.

"No clue, it started in on me as soon as Jim left to take a sonic shower," Bone answered, then turned, "what are you doing here hobgoblin?"

The being paused in mid-air, darted over to Spock, circled him several times, then moved in between the duo and looked between them in a perplexed manner. Finally it let out a small snit, and darted through the crack in the bathroom door. They could hear Jim's voice as the creature began to bug him instead.

"I am here to offer my services as First Officer to the captain of the Enterprise," Spock answered calmly. "Unless, naturally, the captain as already chosen one."

"Thought you were going to the new Vulcan colony," Bones answered, position loose, but ready for anything. He still hadn't forgiven the Vulcan for the thrashing Jim had gotten on the bridge, even if the idiot had deserved it.

"One is allowed to change one's mind if new information is presented on the matter," Spock replied. The Vulcan blinked, moving his arms slightly, "although I am not as used to human custom, does it feel as though the temperature as lowered since I arrived here."

"Yes," Bones turned to the window, but he'd closed it before attempting to awaken Jim. Besides, while night time could be chilly, San Francisco wasn't known for cold during the day except on really bad winters. That was still several months away. "You're better at detecting something like this."

Spock was already moving slowly around the room, well aware that the warm-blooded Vulcan's were usually the first to feel a temperature shift then humans were. Finally he stopped near the bath room door, "does Captain Kirk usually take cold showers?"

"No," Bones answered, "Not unless he wants to spend more time in Sick-bay with me."

"Bones!" Came a muffled call and a thump on the door. "Something's happening to me."

The Vulcan quickly moved away from the door as frost began to coat it and crept over the walls on both sides and the tile floor below. It was becoming noticeably cold now, and Spock was beginning to shiver.

"You should go," Bones said, "I don't know what's happening to the kid now, but you don't have to stay here."

It began to snow, and ice was forming on the walls. Spock shook his head, though he had backed up closer to the door. Bones saw in the Vulcan's face the same determination that had been on it when the duo had agreed to infiltrate Nero's ship together. He wasn't going to talk the Vulcan into leaving.

"Fine," he said, moving to the bed and grabbing the sheets and cover in one go, "here."

Spock took them and draped them around his body just as the bathroom door's hinges frosted over and the door burst open with a blast of winter air. Both human and Vulcan scrambled backward as the small creature darted back out of the doorway and began to frantically search around Jim's belongings. Finally she dived down into a bag that Bones knew contained the tiny amount of possessions Jim had kept since childhood. She emerged with a small carving and rushed back towards the door way again.

"Jim?"

"Captain?"

The figure still looked like Jim Kirk, albeit younger then he'd been just minutes before but not by too many years. Skinny, with long legs and arms and svelte build the kid gazed up with wide blue eyes at his friends. His hair had become completely white, and his skin was so pale it almost made Bones uneasy to look at. No living human should have skin that pale and cold seeming. He was dressed in tattered brown pants and a blue hoody with frost trimming the shoulders and waist. The little creature presented him with the small carving. He looked at both for a very long moment.

Suddenly, everything that had puzzled Jim about why he was so different from everyone else, why he survived when others did not, why he had no fear of heights and a reckless desire to keep whatever family he had intact and safe was answered. He survived because he was immortal. He had no fear of heights because he'd spent centuries riding the North wind all over the world bringing snow days and winter nights, and his desire to keep family safe was because he was a guardian of children- and because he'd lost his own so very long ago. He was Jack Frost, the spirit of winter.

But he was also James T Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise, and leader of the finest crew Star Fleet had ever seen. He'd agreed to do this for the MIM, knowing he would be a very different person when he returned to himself. His eyes darted over the startled looks of Bones, his best friend, and Spock- when had the Vulcan entered the room? – Apparently from the blankets covering him he was intent on staying.

Baby Tooth twittered. Now he remembered her, how she'd been there for him even when everyone else had vanished; and how much he had missed her recently without even realizing whom he had been missing. He smiled, "Nice to see you again Baby Tooth."

"Baby Tooth?" Bones asked.

"She's Tooth's daughter," he answered, since he never lied to Bones- not unless he needed to stay out of Bone's medical bay.

"Jim, what's happened to you," Bones moved forward and knelt beside his friend.

It was then he realized that while no one in his crew believed in Jack Frost, they all did believe in Captain Jim Kirk. MIM had said that the only reason he would become himself again was if Kirk had managed to die, or there was a danger coming that only the full Guardians of Childhood could face together. How could he be Earth's winter sprite when he'd have to go on a five year mission in deep space in three days' time?

"Lord Jim you're frigid," Bones placed a hand on his forehead and quickly removed it.

He chuckled, "yeah, that kind of happens when you're a winter sprite."

"What's the truth Captain?" Spock asked, gazing at him seriously out of those dark but human eyes.

"What do you believe in Mr. Spock?" he returned, then sighed and held out his hand to Baby Tooth. She dropped the carving into it and it quickly grew to become his all-important shepherd's staff. With a wave he stopped the snow and ice, and raised the temperature back to something that was at least bearable for Bones- he couldn't raise it to Spock's Vulcan requirements and still be comfortable himself. He moved to the bed and motioned for the two towards some extra chairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kirk, Frost or Both

"I know this looks really bad, that I've been lying to you about myself," he gripped his staff for support and refused to look in the duo's eyes. "Actually, I'd completely forgotten who I really was until last night when Baby Tooth and Tooth found me. Everything I've done up till now is exactly the way I acted before I was asked to help out by being Jim Kirk."

"Asked?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the real James T Kirk died as an infant because of radiation poisoning from the Kelvin disaster. Problem was with Kirk gone, well- I guess you can imagine the consequences- so Destiny asked the Man in the Moon for one of his Guardians to become Kirk and prevent the disasters from destroying the Earth. I agreed, but even though I forgot my past, and my powers, I still acted the same way I always did."

"Wait- there is no Man IN the Moon?" Spock said.

"There is he just doesn't come out much for anyone except spirits," the boy answered.

"So who are you really?"

He sighed and looked at his staff. "In the long run, my name is Jack Frost, but right now I'm still James T. Kirk. I guess I'm both actually."

"Jack Frost comes from ancient children's literature," Spock said. At Bone's look he raised an eyebrow and intoned, "Mother read the tales to me as a child to help show Earth Culture."

"Did you believe in them?"

"I did not see how such exact details kept constant over a long period of time could be simply imagined," Spock answered, and then frowned as Jack burst out in laughter.

"Honestly Spock, you were the last person who I thought would believe in me," he answered.

"So," Bones said, "why did you change back now of all times when it would have been very helpful if you could have just frozen Nero's Romulan butt."

Jack looked away, "there's a danger coming that the Guardians have to deal with. That's the only way MIM said I could change back before my appointed time. Honestly, you might have to go on the mission without me Bones."

"I'm sure if there's a danger to Earth the admiralty will be able to give you some leave to take care of it."

"They won't believe it's real," Jack answered, smiling as Baby Tooth nuzzled into his hair. "I don't even know if they will even be able to see or hear me now anyway. "

"Of course they'll see you," Bones interrupted, "you just can't vanish right?"

"No, I don't have the ability to vanish. It's just that adults don't believe in the guardians of childhood anymore. When the belief ends, then we can't be seen, heard or even touched anymore. It's not-not a very nice feeling to deal with." His speech slowed as Jack remembered the years spent alone and invisible to everyone.

"We believe in you," Spock said. "I came here to offer my application as first officer Captain. I don't intend on retracting the offer now that I know you are much more than a mere human prankster."

Jack chuckled, "I've always been a prankster Spock, and I've never let a challenge go by unacknowledged."

"Then you are the same person you were a moment ago," Spock said, "We are simply seeing the true James T Kirk instead of the illusion."

"Where ever you go, we go," Bones said, "and I'm willing to bet the rest of your command crew will as well once you explain it to them."

"Alright, but first I really need to find out why I changed back sooner then I should have," Jack stood, staff propped on his shoulder and moved to the window. Opening it he cast a smile back at Bones. "Ever wondered why I've never had a healthy fear of heights?"

"Jim?" Bone's eyes widened.

Hopping up on the ledge, Jack raised his staff and called for the wind. It came instantly, carrying him up off the ledge and out of the window in one swift moment; overjoyed that it's frost child was back to play and fly in its embrace. Jack twirled back down to the window as Bones and Spock raced towards it, hovering there in mid-air for a moment.

"That wasn't funny Jim," Bones yelled. "Where do you think you're going anyway?"

"To the North Pole of course," Jack answered merrily. "North- well Santa Claus to you- as the biggest place so the guardians meet there. Besides I haven't been able to really have fun in the snow for two decades! Have the others ready in that abandoned room in Archer Hall at- um- 10:00 tonight and I'll explain what I know. I might even bring some friends over."

"Jim!" Bones called, but the floating boy just gave a cheeky wave good-bye and zoomed off higher into the clouds and northward. The little fairy darting after him as the Vulcan and human stared at the empty sky.

"And I thought he was hard to handle before this happened," Bones lamented.

"That does explain quite a few of the matters that were puzzling me about him though," Spock said before turning, removing the blankets and heading for the door. "I suggest that you gather a pack of essential supplies doctor."

"Yeah, what are you going to do?"

"Figure out a way to have the Command crew of the Enterprise temporarily stationed in the northern-most portion of Earth doctor," Spock answered evenly, "at least until certain threats to Earth have been proved positive or negative."

Bones gave Spock a long look. "I still don't like you, but I'm kind of glad we're on the same side in this."

"Likewise Doctor," Spock answered before he left the room.

_Yeah- I hope I made this clear. Jim Kirk and Jack Frost are two different names for essentially the same person. Spock, Bones and the rest of the Enterprise crew believe in Captain James T Kirk, so they can see him in his true appearance as Jack Frost. Now that he remembers who is, he will refer to himself as Jack as will the other Guardians. The Enterprise crew will either call him Captain, Kirk, or Jim because that's who they know him as. While pretending to be human, MIM made others see, hear and feel him as a normal human; thus tanned skin, darker hair, and warm body. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Coming Home

Jack spun with the North wind, laughing as it twirled and swooped him around the sky. It whistled past his ears, and pressed against his face in an almost tender caress despite the speed he was moving at. This was one of the reasons he'd flung both himself and the car into the quarry and why he'd loved the plunge through Vulcan's atmosphere to sabotage the drill. He'd missed this just as much as he'd missed his family and his wintery abilities. It had been an essential portion of himself that had been hidden deep inside; and even though he'd agreed to it, Jack shuddered to think of what would happen if he had never found out what he had been searching for.

"JACK!"

A bright blur and Tooth was suddenly beside him, staring in open shock.

"Thanks Tooth," Jack answered, slowing down as the winds allowed them to keep pace with each other. "You don't know how glad I am that I remember myself again."

"We- we weren't really supposed to meet up with you while you were on your mission," Tooth nervously answered. "Still, if what North's saying is true we could really use your help Jack."

"Oh, you won't just be getting my help Tooth," Jack answered, smiling slightly. "That is, if the guardians don't mind having my other family helps us out for a bit."

"Other family?" Tooth stuttered, falling back a bit. She looked worried, "we're your family Jack. We have been for centuries."

Jack sighed, "Let's just get to North's and I explain everything there."

"Sure thing," Tooth answered.

There was a minor celebration when Jack Frost appeared back at North's workshop. Everyone was glad to see him, even Pitch though he remained in the background and snarky as ever, and it was a while before North could explain MIM's warnings to Jack. That led into Jack's request that they have some help.

"You want to bring adult humans into this!" Bunny exclaimed.

"They're my command crew," Jack returned. "I've been studying with them for the past two years and I couldn't have taken down Nero without them- despite dealing with Spock. Two of them were in the room when I changed back- and they could both SEE and HEAR me."

"Jack, you are back to being Guardian now," North said.

"No," Jack whirled away from them, eyes dark and angry. "They believe in Captain Jim Kirk. Yes, it's a different name, but I never changed who I was just what I could do and remember."

"C'mon," Chanticleer cackled, "Jack Frost as CAPTAIN of a STAR-SHIP! Who'd let him captain anything!"

"Look, I'm going back there tonight to talk to my command crew and tell them everything because they deserve to know what's going on. We were scheduled to fly out on a five-year mission in three days' time. You don't KNOW what my crew and I have been through together." Jack slammed the butt of his staff down, causing ice to form on the floor.

"I do," Pitch said into the silence. Sandy nodded in agreement. The winter sprite turned to the dream-keepers; one dark and one light.

"Yeah, you've been there a lot Pitch," he said softly.

"It's little comfort, but they would have been worse if I hadn't been there to monitor them."

Jack just nodded. He knew the dream-keepers had been there in his nightmares all along now; always watching and sometimes managing to change them into ones of better times. "I can't tell you how many times I've come close to dying- again."

Tooth muffled a gasp at that.

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure that Dr. McCoy and Spock would head north as soon as they could even if I didn't tell them everything," Jack smiled. "The others wouldn't be far behind them either. You're pretty much stuck with them. Besides- MIM might decide to make some of them Guardians too eventually."

Bunny glanced at Jack. "They believe in you enough to follow you up here?"

"Close as they can get anyway," Jack answered. "No, I don't know if they'll be able to even see you, but they can help. People will believe them, not only because of saving Earth, but they all are the top in their fields." He smiled.

"Besides North you really need to meet Chekov. He's only seventeen, but he's a Russian genius. We never would have gotten the drop on Nero if Chekov hadn't figured it all out."

"Russian genius at seventeen," North said, "he still might even be on my list!"

"Bunny you've got to talk with Spock and Sulu," Jack leaned towards the Pooka. " Spock's a half-Vulcan and trust me he is wicked strong, and fast. Sulu's a fencer, and he's a really good one too. Agile, quick, and witty, you'd like him."

"Well maybe."

"Valentine, I really need you to talk with my pal Bones McCoy. He's had problems with his icky ex-wife and really could use some pointers on letting him see his little girl whenever his planet-side."

"I'll try."

"Uhura's my communication's officer and she's got a talented tongue for languages. Then Scotty's a genius at engineering and planning. I'm sure they'll be able to trade ideas with you."

North rolled his eyes at the floating winter sprite. "Fine Jack Frost, we go meet your friends and see what they think about us."

"Crew, they're my crew North."

"Mate, this is gonna take some time to get used to," Bunny answered.

"So, let's get going," Tooth said, smiling at Jack.

"Yeah, I'll need to go back to my apartment and change my clothes," Jack said.

"Everyone to the sleigh!"

"I'll-um- just take my tunnel if you don't mind," Bunny said, hopping away before North could trick him into another sleigh ride.

"I'm with him on that one," Pitch answered, vanishing after the Pooka.

"Don't kill each other," Tooth called out.

"WE CAN'T," both voices called back.

"WE'VE TRIED ALREADY!" Bunny's voice drifted to them.

Jack laughed and shot up and out the window into the frigid air. North, Valentine, Sandy and Chanticleer- who could fly but not very fast- caught up with Jack and Tooth several minutes later. The trip from the North Pole to San Francisco for the guardians was much faster than any human transportation. They arrived just after Bunny and Pitch emerged from the rabbit hole, just as Pitch rapidly darted under the bed to avoid the sunlight.

"Darn, I was going to invite Gaila over for some fun tonight," Jack smirked at the golden eyes glaring at him from the shadows.

"Aren't you a little young for that type of fun Jackie," Pitch threw back.

"I only look fourteen because that's when I died," Jack answered, rummaging through his closet and chest of drawers for his Star Fleet uniform. He frowned as frost covered everything and ended up leaving everything open to air out. Retreating back into the bathroom's shower stall, Jack put on his uniform.

"Looks a little big there mate," Bunny commented when Jack emerged. "Never thought I'd see Icicle in yellow either."

"It's command gold."

"Keep tellin' yourself that Frosty," the Easter Bunny smirked.

"I'm not Frosty either," Jack scowled, and then chuckled. "Besides, I wasn't planning on just entering the meeting as a winter sprite. Care to hold onto this for me Bunny?"

Jack tossed his staff to Bunny, who caught it carefully, only to blink as Jack reverted back into the very human Jim Kirk. Now he fit the clothes, and looked every inch the command track cadet that had managed to save Earth and Starfleet. Jim's blue eyes swept over them and he chuckled to himself.

"Man, you should all see you're faces. Honestly, I can't just vanish from Earth yet, or Starfleet for that matter. There had to be a way for me to continue this mission and still do what's needed for the guardians. "

"Never thought Jack Frost would be respectable."

"Funny, I've heard that said about Jim Kirk too," he smirked. "I assure you it's only when I want to be."

"Well that's better," Bunny rolled his eyes. "Now where's this meeting?"

"Follow me," Jim said, letting the Guardians out into the hall. "I'll show you the way."

It would have been hilariously funny to see Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Boogie-Man, the Tooth-Fairy, Valentine and Chanticleer trailing after resident hero of the hour Captain James T. Kirk. As it was, only four small children being lead through the Star Fleet complex quad by their parents got to witness this sight. Jack just chuckled and nodded when the children pointed their way. Inside he was beginning to feel just a bit nervous though. While he knew that Spock and Bones had been able to see him, he didn't know what would happen with the rest of his crew. Oh, he was sure they would humor him even if they didn't really see anything, but they still wouldn't truly believe. That non-belief could be a weakness to exploit by the enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Many Meetings

Jack sighed as he stood before the conference room door he'd asked Bones and Spock to gather the rest of the Command crew in. He licked his lips, surprised by how weird it felt to feel warmth there even though he'd been a human for over twenty years now. Closing his eyes, Jack smiled at himself before straightening and moving through the doors. He smirked at Bones and Spock, but his smile faded when he caught sight of Admiral Pike sitting with the Older Spock on the other edge of the long conference table. The Admiral didn't look very happy, but Old Spock's eyes flickered over the other guardians as they entered the room and didn't seem surprised at all.

Perhaps the Jim Kirk in the other universe had really been Jack Frost too? Blue eyes darted around, noting that Chekov certainly saw the other guardians, but was glancing nervously at Sulu who obviously didn't. Bones was frowning, like he did whenever he came across a medical puzzle he needed to solve. Spock's dark eyes were flicking between the Older Spock's face and Jack himself. He might not be able to see the others, but he seemed to figure out that his other self-did. Scotty was frowning, and Uhura and Sulu both looked worriedly at their captain.

"Captain Kirk," Admiral Pike began, "Commander Spock and CMO McCoy have told me you wish for your crew to transfer to our northernmost post to access the possibility of a new threat against Earth."

Inwardly, Jack was startled by this, and grateful that the duo would come up with a solid reason to send them all as close to North's workshop as possible. It was, after all, the only area they knew the guardians had a base of operation. He didn't show it however, just nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"Starfleet has already planned for your departure in two days," Pike continued. "There are many more qualified people who can stay dirt-side and check possible threat reports. You are the best and the last ones we can send into space Kirk. Nero's attack left-"Pike stopped and looked around the table.

He didn't need to say anything more. Starfleet had been short-changed thousands of cadets who had been ready to graduate and take over the jobs from older crew-members and those injured or killed. There was now a major gap between the numbers of cadets Starfleet could send out; and how many were required. Even with the destruction of the ships they needed everyone who could fly either out on missions or preparing for them.

Jack leaned against the table, palms down, and licked his lips. "Starfleet won't be able to _see_ this threat because most people won't believe the attack could even occur. There's a world that is sending their old legends and folk-tales out to other worlds. They slaughter that world's protectors and bring their beliefs directly into the original worlds. Thanks to Nero, this world has been attracted to Earth. They're going to attack OUR myths and legends until Earth doesn't have any more joy, wonder, hope or even fear of losing these things. Once that's done Earth will be enslaved."

Uhura frowned, "Kirk granted a few of the places were re-discovered in antiquated, but those old legends aren't real. They're just stories."

"No," Spock softly answered, "you're wrong. No story is 'just' a story. They all have some type of truth to them, even if we cannot see what that truth might be."

Scotty nodded at this, though Uhura just looked thoughtful.

"Tell them the rest J-Jim," Bones said. "Tell them WHY you know about this when no one else does."

"Here on Earth there is a group who protects the children of the world called the Guardians of Childhood," Jack said after a short pause. "This has been happening for a very long time. Problem is, we can't leave Earth to protect children from threats that come from Other Worlds. So our leader asked me to become human- again- in order to protect Earth. I agreed; but lost all memory of my previous time as a guardian and my abilities."

"What do you mean human again?" Pike asked. His eyes narrowed. Even Bones and Spock looked surprised at this one. Jack was very glad Admiral Pike was here instead of anyone else. The Admiral _knew_ him better than anyone else in high command. He'd _known_ Jack wouldn't lie about threats to Earth which was one reason why Pike had taken the word of a 'cheating' stowaway cadet just before they'd emerged in Vulcan's area of space.

"I was once Jackson Overland. I lived in Virginia when colonial America was just starting with my father, mother and sister. When I was fourteen I went out one day to ice-skate on the pond in the woods with my little sister. It was too thin. I managed to save my sister, had her play hopscotch until she got close enough I could grab her with my staff. We switched places and I fell under the ice."

"Wait! Wait! Stop toying with us Kirk. You're our CAPTAIN, you shouldn't be telling us lies," Uhura cut in. "You're clearly NOT dead, and you couldn't have been alive that long ago anyway."

His eyes dropped to the wooden table under hands, marveling at being able to see the wood without frost shrouding its design. Jack had figured Uhura would be the first to require some sort of proof. "Fine, you want proof. I'll give you proof; Bunny can I have my staff back please."

Bunnymund smirked, "you just love a challenge, don't you Frostbite."

"Just as much as you do, Kangaroo," Jack snarked right back has he caught his staff from Bunny's throw. As soon as it hit his hands blue light twirled around the staff and around Jack, it hid him from view for a moment. When it dissipated Jack had returned back to his white-haired wintery self; he glanced down to make sure his uniform had shifted to still fit him, then glanced at his crew again with his smirk firmly in place.

Everyone just stared at him for what felt like several minutes, although it was only a few seconds in quiet shock. Then down at the table where frost was spreading over the wooden surface as the air temperature dropped downwards steadily.

"If you need any more proof I could make it snow, but I'm pretty sure our Vulcan friends aren't too happy with how cold I naturally make a room in the first place," he said into the silence. Then floated up onto the table and sat down cross-legged on it, staff across his knees.

"Let's see, oh yes- I was at the point where I fell in the ice. The Man in the Moon, and yes he is still in the moon-like everyone else adults can't really see, hear or touch him, rescued me because I saved my sister and told me I was called Jack Frost. For three hundred years that's the only thing I knew about myself; I'd completely forgotten ever being a human. I spent my time having fun, flying around creating snow days and playing with the children- not that they could see me. Then I got recruited to join the guardians, and I've been with them ever since. You might have heard of them; Santa Clause, the Sandman, the Tooth-Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Valentine, Chanticleer and the Halloween Spirit."

"Fascinating," Spock said, eyes drawn from Jack's face to the people still standing behind him. "Have they been here the entire time?"

"Who, Spock?" Sulu asked.

"Since you cannot see them, I surmise that you do not believe in them enough to do so," Spock informed the helmsman.

"Yes they have been," Jack smiled at the Vulcan. "They weren't too happy when I told them that you had to be included in this. You can still call me Captain Jim Kirk, because I'm still him too. Honestly, I wanted you to help us because you're the best people I could think of. I know I can count on you, just as I can count on them."

"Wait, you've said that only children can really see them," Bones motioned, "yet we can all see you."

"If you are implying that we should not be able to see him there is no logical reason why we should not. A human being can hardly vanish into thin air; and, has he is our captain- in addition to what has already happened leading to this- we are ready to accept Jim more readily then someone we have not yet known very well." Spock reasoned.

Previously content to wait, Pitch glided forward from his shadow. Jack turned to look at the boogeyman in concern. "What's wrong?"

"There is fear in the air. The Other Spirits are stealing the Earth's ships from the bases floating between Earth and the Moon. They'll be going after the ones down here soon, "Pitch said.

"The Enterprise is docked in section 7 Z26," Spock supplied, "that's 4.3 miles from here."

"What?" Pike asked, looking from Jack to Spock.

"The Others are taking our ships," Jack answered, rising from the table and jumping off it quickly. "They're already going after the ones in space-dock. The ones in dry dock are their next targets."

"Believed in or not, that's not going to make anyone happy," Pike grumbled.

"Why attack the ships if they're really going for our old myths?" Sulu asked.

"To keep us on the ground and unable to reach them," Jack answered, "come on, they won't get the Enterprise while I'm around."

"You can't go into space!"

"Some of us might be able to," Jack answered, he turned and meet eyes with each of Enterprise's command crew. "Even if you don't believe in the guardians, do you believe in me?"

"You are a crazy pain in the butt," Bones said, "you know that right?"

North laughed, "He knows you very well no?"

"I think I like this guy," Bunny answered.

"If they are attacking the ships, that must mean they have their own vessel they desire to protect," the older Spock intoned.

"Looks like we need a two-pronged attack," Bunny said, grinning.

"Let's get to the Enterprise first," Jack ordered.

"We can't run all the way there!" Scotty objected.

Jack floated upwards slightly and grinned at the engineer, "who said anything about running?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7f

The Parting of the Ways

"JIIIM!"

"Come on Bones, you're not even in a shuttle," Jack chuckled, as he iced the curving tunnel Bunny had created. Honestly, creating an ice slide in the tunnel had been the only way he could think of to actually get the non-believers into it. Bunny raced on ahead with Pitch and Sandy behind them and the crew in various stages of panic in the middle.

"I'm going to MURDER you when this is OVER," Uhura screeched at him.

Well, at least Sulu, Chekov and Scotty were enjoying themselves. He couldn't tell about Spock, as the Vulcan was even more stone-faced the usual. Jack smirked, created a special snowball as he streaked over their heads and launched it right at the Vulcan's nose.

"Jack, did you kill us?" Chekov called out.

"No," Jack cast a mischievous grin at the navigator, "why?"

"Spock's laughing."

"I'm the guardian of fun Chekov, I hope I can get a Vulcan to laugh!"

"Does that work on Klingons?" Sulu put in.

Uhura frowned, "he better not, most of the 'fun' words in their language deals with killing things."

They arrived out of the tunnel in a small warehouse near the dry dock for the Federations ships. Normally once launched the ships never re-entered Earth's atmosphere until they were sent to the scrap yards. Since the Enterprise had sustained heavy damage from Nero's ship and the singularity, in addition to jetting the warp cores to push them out of the black hole, she'd been brought back down for her fix-up.

"Ohh, my," Sulu stammered, finally seeing the guardians, "I'm not the last one am I?"

"Your linguist is a very centered person," Pitch said, Uhura shifted as the Halloween spirit came up behind her. "She's never really believed in us even as a child."

Uhura spun in a circle fearfully, not really knowing why she was feeling that way. Jack floated over to her and pulled her back, glaring at Pitch as he did so. "Don't touch my crew."

Pitch smiled, "is that a threat little winter sprite?"

"Jim, you're so cold," Uhura murmured, turning to touch his checks with one hand.

"Again, comes with being a winter sprite," he answered, then glanced up and flew outside as North's sleigh landed on the concrete and the other guardians got out.

"Remind me to fly next time," Chanticleer murmured, feathers sticking everywhere.

"You can ride in my chariot," Valentine offered, picking up arrows scattered all over the seat. "North, you owe me four new shafts after that ride."

"Is simple to make," North answered. "So that is ship?"

"Yeah, that's the Enterprise," Jack said as the others came out of the warehouse. "Scotty, can we fly her with just the command crew?"

"Not for very long Captain," Scotty's burr was thick as he ran calculations in his head, "but aye I believe we could take her for a short walk in the park if you catch my drift."

"You would have to compensate for the gravitational pull of the planet Captain," Spock returned. "It takes a great deal of force to lift a ship of this size into space."

Bunny, Pitch and Tooth were shading their eyes with their arms as the sunlight glittered over the Enterprise's metal hull. "Whatever you decide Jack, they'll see you coming at them from far away with that thing catching the light."

Jack frowned, floating higher as he stared at his ship.

"Jim," Bones hesitantly planned, "what are you planning now?"

"Star Fleet operates in space," Jack muttered.

"I do hope you haven't just now realized that," Spock intoned.

"There might be a way for some of the guardians to outfit the Enterprise so she can sneak up on the other ship."

"How?" North frowned.

Jack lowered himself and smiled at Bones, who looked a little weary with his friend's expression. "Bones, why don't you like space again?"

"It's dark. It's cold, and it's silent."

Chanticleer let out a cock-a- doodle as he recognized Jack's plan. "Pitch works with shadows. Jack works with cold, and the Sandman's dreams are silent! Meanwhile the rest of us will remain on Earth and take out the ones that managed to make it through until you return after defeating the main ship that's sending them down."

"You and I can coat the outside of the ship with frozen black sand while Sandy can use his golden sand to distract them from the Enterprise!" Jack exclaimed, turning to each person in turn. "My crew will fly the Enterprise to the Other ship and take it out before coming back to Earth. Meanwhile the rest of you don't even have to leave Earth, you can stay here and deal with the ones already coming through."

"Is good idea Jack," North said, pulling his beard in thought, "but you need one guardian with Holiday powers to guide you to other ship."

"I'm Halloween, North," Pitch answered.

"Wait, how are you even going to be able to coat the Enterprise," Sulu cut in. "You can't remain out in the vacuum of space!"

"Well see, Pitch, Jack and Sandy are all spirits," Tooth answered, "at least Jack is when he has his staff with him. They became guardians after they died, or they were always spirits. We're all immortal, but each in a slightly different way."

"You're immortal?" Bones demanded.

Jack cringed, "not as Captain Kirk, but I do have a very high tolerance to pain and injury then most people do."

"We discuss that later," North cut in. "Pitch, I know you're Halloween spirit, but they will not fear as the others think they are winning, so you cannot track them. You need someone else who can pick up on the other ship."

"Something like hope," Chekov suggested.

"That would be me," Bunnymund stated.

"Good," North said, nodding. "Valentine, Chanticleer, Tooth and I will deal with invader's coming here. You, Pitch, Sandy and Bunnymund deal with this-um main ship sending them down."

"Scotty, Chekov, Spock I want you to get this ship ready for flight fast. Uhura, make sure Star Fleet knows what's going on, but if they order us down jam communications. Bones; get to med-bay and make sure we have the basics there. Sulu, get up to your post and make sure we can take off as soon as the other's say we're ready." Jack ordered eyes serious.

"Captain," Spock said, "I request that you and the other guardians remain inside the Enterprise until we reach orbit. There is a great deal of heat built up during atmospheric transition, and it would be detrimental to your plan if you were harmed by it."

"Ah Spock," Jack smiled, "you to care! How cute."

"As your First Officer it is only natural that I consider the Captains well-being," Spock replied.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Spock," Jack said. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

_ Thank you to those who are following this story or leaving reviews of it. I will say that the more reviews I get the more inclined I am to complete this faster. This story came from the idea to toy around with the fact that Chris Pine plays both Kirk and Frost and just how similar the two are. This story is also written for my father- who loves Star Trek and who loves telling the old fairy-tales and stories. It'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ad Astera Per Aspera

Even in dry-dock the Enterprise was still ten stories above the ground at its lowest point, so Jake created a stairway of ice up to the shuttle bay. He then flew upwards and helped Pitch and Sandy break open the locks keeping the ship in the dock. It hovered there, only rising a few inches above the supports keeping it in place. His crew already inside, Jack came over to North, Tooth and Chanticleer.

"Wait till we're out in orbit before you start anything. I don't want them getting any prior warning there might be trouble," he said.

North crossed his arms, but smiled, "Jack taking charge, I like this change."

Grinning, Jack flew off into the shuttle bay followed by the two dreamers and Bunnymund. After months slowly moving homeward, Jack- Jim knew every portion of his ship, although he had to admit to himself flying through the halls was a lot better than walking through them. He dropped the other guardians off in his private rooms and moved to the Command Deck. Landing, he walked through the sliding door to find everyone busy working on preparing the ship for launch.

"Captain," Spock approached him, but stopped a short distance away. Jack quickly propelled his staff over beside his chair, transforming back into Captain Jim Kirk. He blinked, though the temperature shift wasn't pleasant he knew he would become used to it. The Vulcan moved closer as soon as Jim wasn't hovering around the temperature of a Iowa winter.

"Yes Commander," Jim said.

"We must turn off all non-important functions or it will be impossible for the command crew to fly the Enterprise. That includes most of the crew quarters, recreation rooms, and a large portion of the various science and health rooms as well."

"Keep the main infirmary, and the crew quarters for me, yourself, Scotty's, Uhura's and Sulu's. The other guardians are in my quarters now."

"Captain," Uhura said, "it's Admiral Pike for you."

"Thank you," he said, moving towards his chair and settling himself. Smirking slightly at just at home he felt, Kirk called up the connection with Admiral Pike. The man blinked as Kirk's face appeared, but gave no other outward sign of being startled.

"Captain Kirk, the Starfleet has been made aware of your attempt to take the Enterprise from dry-dock without adequate safety-checks or adequate crew. You are to cease and desist these actions or Starfleet is not under obligation for what may happen."

Code-get out of here kids before the rest of Starfleet's high command ground you permanently.

"Understood Admiral," Kirk answered, "but I'm afraid going through the appropriate channels now would hinder our effort."

"Then be understood that I have been advised the likely culprit is someone we shouldn't even know about for several decades yet. Don't underestimate them, and be careful," Pike said, he smiled slightly at Kirk. "You're always full of surprises aren't you?"

"Course I am," Kirk answered, "how else do you keep the bad guys from winning?"

"Pike Out," the admiral was laughing.

"Kirk out," he answered. "Scotty?"

"Aye sir?"

"Will we be able to leave?"

"Aye sir, but a bit of a boost might help us," Scotty answered.

"A boost?"

"Warm air rises faster over cold air," Spock commented. Jim shifted to gaze at him, then smiled.

"Scotty, prepare to launch on my mark," Jim said. He grabbed the ear-device Uhura gave him and his staff. On his way out he stuck his head into his room to ask Sandy for some assistance. Pitch had gone back under the bed, and Bunnymund decided he'd do better where he could at least see the ground. The Pooka had never liked not having his feet Earth bound.

"We need to give the Enterprise some help upwards," Jim explained to Sandy as they ran. Sometime between getting the other guardian and reaching the shuttle bay, Jim shifted into Jack Frost again. Both guardians shot out of the bay as the doors closed, the other guardians were no longer in sight, but Jack could see over twenty cars and transports heading their way. He gritted his teeth; bringing a down-draft like the Enterprise needed was going to play havoc with the weather. Hopefully he'd be able to balance it out when he came back.

"Scotty," Jack pressed the communication button on his communicator, "start the engines."

"Roger that Captain," Scotty answered.

"Sandy, let's get my ship into the black," Jack grinned and raced up towards the saucer section before launching himself into the air. The North Wind carried him high into the clouds; ready to bring down the chilled air normally trapped high above down in this one small area. While Jack flew around his ship, guiding the chill winds down to force the warmer surface air upwards in the specific area he desired-under the ship, Sandy used his sand to push the Enterprise carefully past the dock and up into the sky.

Enterprise was a Constitution class star-ship, and she was easily the biggest of her class at the moment. Still she rose easily from her steel nest and began her ascent back to the stars, gaining speed as her engines propelled her forward. Jack stopped what he was doing, and let himself fly away from her for a moment. The North Wind tore around the ship, easily keeping Jack going fast enough he could safely reach the shuttle bay doors again. Sandy was already there.

"Sulu, open the shuttle bay," Jack commanded.

"The bay doors are locked until we enter orbit," Sulu answered, "I'm trying to override them now. Scotty, can you do anything down there?"

Jack sighed, despite Spock's worries; a winter sprite was in more danger during re-entry then the exit. Besides the Enterprise was _his star-ship_ in much the same way the little lake in Burgess was _his lake_. It didn't matter how far away Jack went; he'd always be pulled back to the places that were his.

"Don't worry about me," Jack said, "Just make sure Pitch gets down into the shuttle bay when we move past the space-station."

"Affirmative Captain," Sulu answered, clearly not at all happy with leaving his captain outside the shuttle as it exited Earth. The winter Sprite frowned; knowing that if he became his human self before he re-entered the shuttle he would be dead. While that didn't terrify him as much as others- after all he would just go back to being Jack Frost all the time- leaving his command crew behind _knowing_ that he wasn't completely lost to them wasn't something he wanted to do.

Focus. Jack narrowed his eyes, and called the wind to take him up in front of the view-window where he normally sat. Frost trailed over the Enterprise's plates as he froze himself onto her surface, eyes narrowed against the wind. Sandy's golden trails were now guiding the ship then pushing her upward. As the cold became more intense Jack's signature frost deepened and grew; and through the rush of adrenaline, Jack kept careful hold of it. He knew the Enterprise almost as well as Scotty did; and now Jack was able to use that knowledge to keep the frost and ice from damaging his ship.

A blue line appeared a hazy form that separated the planet's atmosphere from space, so very thin and fragile to protect all life on the planet. In a millisecond, they crossed it and plunged into darkness broken by the oncoming lights of the stations used for Star Fleet's various ships.

"Do you see anything?"

Crouched over, Jack straightened and scanned the sky. "There's something over starboard side. Uhura are you picking up anything?"

"Whatever they are, there not staying for a fight," she answered. "They can't pin-point where to shoot them down because they're too unpredictable."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Uhura, after we're cloaked send out a general announcement that will inform all personnel to try and get those things as low towards the Earth as possible. They won't expect us to actually let them closer in order to defeat them."

"I-I-alright sir," Uhura answered. Jack knew she believed it wouldn't work. "Send out Pitchiner."

"Already here Frosty," he said, smiling and opening his arms to space, "what glorious darkness you've found for me boy."

"Yeah, well let's use some of that darkness to make the Enterprise less visible so we can go after the main controller of those ships over there," Jack answered, eyes narrowed. "Sandy, use gold sand on the windows and entrances. Bunny, I want you to try and see if you can figure out where this thing is coming from. Spock, could you help Bunnymund with that. Sulu, keep it steady headed towards the moon."

"Going to see MIM?" Pitch said, already beginning to spread black sand over the silver plating.

"He might know something we don't," Jack answered, than smirked. "Let's see if you can keep up- Darky."

Pitch's eyes narrowed, and in seconds Jack was skating around the Enterprise followed by the former Nightmare King. Black frost rapidly bloomed around the ship, swirling in beautiful designs that gradually made the ship harder to make out; to the visible eye or on any type of radar. Golden frost edged the windows, and every once in a while a golden shield of sand would appear around the other two-keeping them safe from the light and heat of the sun. Jack danced on the winds of space, laughing as he worked on keeping his ship and his people safe inside.

"Jack, you can stop ice dancing with Pitch," Bunny grumbled, "Spock and I think we've got a faint trace of who is behind this."

"We're not DANCING," Jack answered, flying swiftly back to the stern and the rear door.

"Looked like it to me," Bunny snickered.

"I'm sure the Pooka would love to say that again after a good night's rest," Pitch answered, smiling grimly. "He does realize that there is black sand covering this entire ship right?"

"Must have missed that part," Jack answered as the doors opened and the trio moved inside. Once the doors closed, Jack led the way as they flew up through the dormant portions of the ship back to the control rooms. As soon as he walked into the meeting room where Bunnymund and Spock were bent over a map of the known Federation space he set aside his staff. The wave of warmth actually felt good after the frigid nothingness of space.

"You're cold Jack," Bunny asked.

He smiled slightly, "guess we found a place that's too cold even for a winter sprite."

"I assume that Winter Sprites are created to be comfortable in the extreme conditions found upon Earth; not the ones that occur in space," Spock said, his dark eyes making sure his captain was alright and fit for duty.

"I'm fine Spock," Jim answered, coming over to the table. "Now where is this threat coming from?"

"They're using some type of low-level telepathy," Spock said, "I can't access it directly, but with meditation I was able to pick up on the general directions it was being broadcast in. That was in the Delta Quadrant."

"Bunny?"

The Pooka shook his head, "now that I'm not on Earth the hopes of the children don't pull me that much. I can feel the rest of the humans in the fleet, but what caught my attention was a gap, a place where there is no hope. It's not replaced by fear, or any other emotion, it's just empty."

"Is it in the same direction as Spock's meditation suggests?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Bunny nodded, than glanced away. "There's something else too?"

"What?"

Pitch suddenly turned his head and stared at the Delta Quadrant on the map. "They have children there. Terrified, frightened children; and what's happening to them," he shivered slightly, rage beginning to show on his face. "It would be better if these children became some of my fearlings."

Captain Jim Kirk's face went hard, his blue eyes sharp as icicles. "Sulu, use the moon to whip us around towards the Delta Quadrant. Scotty, I need you to figure out how to get us there as fast as possible. We're not going to let them harm anyone else; no matter where they come from."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Protected from sight by her coating of black and gold dream sand carefully diffused among the layers of icy front curling delicately around her sides, the Enterprise flew away from her home towards the first place humans had set foot in space. It only took minutes, but when she got there everyone noticed something different about the moon. It seemed a little more- magical and mysterious.

"Captain," Sulu said, frowning, "it looks different now."

"Originally," Aster answered, "the moon used to be a ship piloted by a very happy family. They flew through the universe helping others."

"Here we go," Pitch murmured, moving a bit more into the shadows.

Aster glared at him. "When they came here, however, the ship was attacked and damaged by fearling under the leadership of Pitch Black. When it was over, the ship could no longer travel, and the child who became the Man in the Moon was the only family member left alive. It was at that time the ship became Earth's moon."

"You are also Pitch," Spock's dark gaze turned on the guardian Pitch.

"We are not the same person, and the history I have with your Captain and the other guardians is far longer then you know. If he did not trust me I would not have been allowed on board."

Jim glanced over, "he is not our enemy Spock. Once he was a noble man, and he is working on becoming one again. There are other things we need to be concerned about now."

The Vulcan turned his attention to his captain, gave a sharp nod and returned his attention to his station.

"Captain," Uhura said, "there's a transmission coming through, but I can't make out who it is?"

"Patch it through," Jim answered, shifting in his chair, "I have a good idea who it is."

The figure shown was a round man all in white with a smiling face, and sharp dark eyes. He smiled as he saw them, "Well, this is much better than play charades with moonlight silhouettes."

"Hello Manny," Jim said, "can you help us figure out what's happening? Bunny and Pitch say there's an emptiness that Spock believes is in the Delta Quadrant, and they're using telepathy."

"I don't know very much, but there are something's that you do need to know. The being causing the trouble are controlled by a central component that relays commands to all individual units. They also believe all life-forms should be brought under their control with no emotion or individual thoughts allowed. The Guardians might not have noticed them over the long distances, but the utter void of emotions will be the best way of finding their location. From my travels, and the ships that fly past here to Earth, everything as some type of emotion if they're creative enough to travel through space, even though they might suppress it with logic." Jim swiveled his chair to send Spock a cocky grin. Then turned back to MIM, who chuckled and continued, " follow this and you will save many people."

"Thank you," Jim answered as the communication ended.

"Right," Jim rose and walked a few steps forward. "Sulu keep us in orbit here until we have our heading. Spock and Uhura, both of you start monitoring for signals on all frequencies as best you can. Aster, Sandy, Pitch, you can go into the side meeting room and see if you can sense anything like what Manny just described. Chekov, you work with Scotty and McCoy to see if you can make it there and possibly have space for any extra passengers."

"Vhat about you, Keptin," Chekov asked.

"Ice can be really sharp Chekov. As long as it doesn't melt it should do some extra damage to any ship that tries to attack us," Kirk answered, a smirk on his face, "We'll need to be ready for anything."

"Captain?"

Too late, Kirk had grabbed his staff and Jack Frost had flown through the door and down the lift tube before heading back outside the ship. Spock glanced over at Bunnymund.

"We can't control him either," the Easter Bunny said, "it's usually best to just let him go as long as it's not completely suicidal."

It actually took several hours of work for Jack to create an ice-blade running the entire length of the saucer section of the Enterprise, plus areas on the bottom, sides and the nacelles. He had to use the ice that already been made and still make sure the ship itself was covered over completely. By the end of it Jack was very grateful to be done with it and sitting back in his room. Closing his eyes, he let himself breath in and out for a bit, before setting the staff aside. Warmth moved through him, uncomfortable at first, but then a very good feeling.

"Captain?" Spock's voice came through the door.

"Come in Spock," Jim called, "did you find anything?"

I did. There is a subtle signal that I picked up during meditation that is not any of the normal patterns telepaths usually can pick up. I could only hear it in deep trance, but Uhura heard a sound that had long and low waves to it along with the other guardians picking up an area in the Delta Quadrant. All of our sources point to one spot there as our target."

"What are your orders Captain?" Spock asked.

Jim didn't answer, just headed into the bridge and sat back down in the Captain's chair, "Sulu, set our course for the Delta Quadrant. Scotty, I need as much power as you can give. Everyone else buckle up, we're heading out."

The Enterprise passed once more around the moon, before speeding off towards the Delta Quadrant. Finally she flashed into hyperdrive and was gone from Earth's view.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Hope, Fear, and Dreams of Fun

They had no homeland or planet. Their base was an endless layering of huge cube-like ships stack haphazardly together like toddler's toy blocks left after play time. Exposed pipes and panels littered the entire structure; honeycombing inside to a threat that was more a consciousness then a race or type of life-form. It gathered all into itself, and it spread through many worlds not just the Delta Quadrant of the Federation. It- they was the equalizer of life- for all life should be within it.

It was about to learn a lesson most aggressor's eventually learn. Don't mess with Earth. Even if you do win the victory will be pyrrhic and even subjugated Earth's peoples will always strive to avenge it. Fortunately, it was going to learn this a bit ahead of schedule.

Captain Kirk's blue eyes were chips of ice as he gazed at the jumble of massive ships- if they were ships and it wasn't all just a weirdly construction space station. Although the monstrosity was bigger than the Enterprise, there was no indication they Federation vessel had been detected yet. His crew stilled as they stared at the construct.

"There is no hope in there," Aster said, then green-eyes narrowed and he bared his formidable teeth, "but Pitch was right, there are children."

"Earth children," Chekov asked.

"Yes," Pitch answered, eyes also narrowed. "It takes all into itself, absorbing the individuality until that is all gone. A thousand different races, just parts in a grand machine, that's all they are."

"I am indeed picking up large amounts of metal and heavy industrialization Captain," Spock added.

Sandy created a picture of a large machine being torn apart by the elements and time. Scotty, who'd come onto the Bridge from Engineering blinked at the small man's pictures.

"Aye, biggest threat to machines is corrosion and rust," he said absently.

Jim blinked, then grinned, "water expands when it freezes, and both types of dream-sand can go anywhere it's needed. With earth and water, plants can grow and tear apart construction quickly."

"I thought Aster couldn't leave the ship?" Uhura asked.

"I can't stay out there as long as Jack, Sandy or Pitch can, but I am a Pooka. Not really the same as that spirit trio over there, but I'll survive a quick jaunt to those ships. "

"Alright," Jim said, rising from his seat, "the Guardians will be going into that hive. No Spock- I don't want anyone who's vulnerable on those ships. We don't know how they get people into their thrall, but I'm not taking that chance. I want you guys to work on destroying or damaging as many of these ships that you can. The Enterprise as an ice-edge on her that is sharp and is well protect with ice and sand as well. Spock, I want you and Bones ready in case we manage to free anyone down there, and to beam us back up once we're done. Got that? Spock, you have the Com."

"Yes Sir," Spock answered. He didn't like it, Jim could see it in his eyes, but the Vulcan realized this was the only logical way to deal with the situation.

Giving the Vulcan his cocky grin, Jim grabbed his staff and launched himself down the lift tube without waiting for the actual lift itself. Aster yelled and took off after him quickly followed by Sandy. Pitch cast a glance out the window at the structures, golden eyes narrowed. Fear was his department, and this one was going to be a very fun job.

"If you hurt Jim," Spock said, and Pitch turned to find himself staring into dark eyes. He knew there was fear in the Vulcan- for Jim/Jack's safety. He could also see what would happen to him if this crew found out he had hurt the Ice spirit in any way. Oh, he liked these people quite a bit- implications of harm with no words said at all.

"For what it's worth," Pitch answered, "harming Jack is the very last thing I should ever do."

"It will be," Spock answered. Then turned and moved back to sit in the captains vacated chair. In a swirl of black sand Pitch went down the lift to join the others in the cargo bay.

"Spock threatened you didn't he," Jack asked.

"Naturally, and more effectively than anyone else ever has," Pitch answered.

"Just be glad it wasn't both Spock and Bones," Jack chuckled.

The guardians flew out of the Enterprise and curved towards the jumble of cubes nearby. The Enterprise herself pitched right away from them and flew off to attack from a different angle completely. There was only the barest hint of a warning that a ship was in firing range. There was no warning about the head-on attack at all. For it had no knowledge of emotion, or of any type of spiritual realm, and thus the consciousness never expected this type of attack at all.

Ice and sand burst through the metal hull, creating a gaping hole that blew several creatures out into space in nano-seconds. Then order became chaos. Defenders were sent sliding on icy floors, and integrated circuits were frozen until they shattered from flesh. Fluids froze and pipes distorted and burst apart. Gears and shafts were frozen over, then ground down to uselessness or wrenched off their foundations by swirls of gold and black sand. Wooden boomerangs flew, knocking off hoses connected to flesh and shattering glass. Sand and water provided places for plants to grow; root, steam and branch tearing into and through the structure. Black mares raced to block the creatures while golden whips destroyed the mechanical pieces. Together the dream sands woke minds long slumbering, and then just as quickly sent them into dreamless sleep.

"Cut off the head and you killed the snake," Aster yelled. Jack glanced out a window to see the Enterprise come from the side and sheer through narrow walkways connecting the blacks together with her ice-sharpened saucer. It was using every weapon possible to destroy as much of this thing as it could. Jack could only wonder what had gotten the rest of his crew this enraged.

"FROST!" Pitch bellowed, a nightmare ducked under him, carried him several lengths down the corridor before kicking him over her head and back to the ground. There was one of the half-human things wrapped in hardened black and gold sand.

"Who's the leader here," Jack asked, ice covering the sand.

"Resistance is futile," the thing answered, one eye glowing red the other defiant.

Jack smiled. It was not a nice smile at all. "Got that right," he murmured, ice spreading over circuitry and flesh. "I'm betting you know who I need to talk to. I'm also betting by now you've figured out we're not quite like anyone else you've encountered."

The former woman twisted, "Join us, become part of us; always together, no more loneliness, no more pain."

"That might have worked before, but I've lived a very long time lady," Jack answered, "and the loneliness and pain I've suffered have only made me a stronger person."

"Live with us, there is no death in the collective."

Jack's grin changed into an impish one. A snowball formed in the hand that wasn't holding onto the creature. "There's a catch to that."

"You would never die."

"I'm already dead," Jack answered, and throw his special snowball.

It hit her fully in the face, blue sparkles surrounding her as it nipped her nose. The red optic eye went dark and the human eye cleared. For a moment she stared at him out of her one good eye, and Jack could feel emotion swirling into what had been an empty shell.

"The Queen," the woman finally answered. "She's the collective's main body. Kill her; destroy all the ships you can. Oh, the things I've done! Quickly, before they come back. Please- I beg- if you can- save my little child. Oh god how could I let that happen to my little girl! Save her! She's- I can't remember her name! Number…number... Seven of nine…. Seven of Nine."

"We'll do what we can."

"Now," her eyes were pleading, "kill me."

Sandy drifted closer slightly. Jack traced the side of the woman's face with a cold finger.

"Please," she answered, "you might be able to take everything off my little girl; they have to change things as children grow, but not me. Please-I'm already dead."

Golden sand rained gently on her eyes; once she was asleep Jack froze the connections that kept her mortal body alive. Buried in sand and ice, Jack remained there for a moment; trembling slightly. Sandy moved aside, as Pitch came behind Jack.

"Jack?"

"Find the girl," Jack answered, "find the Queen. I'm not letting someone like her get away again."

Bunny nodded. Sandy and Pitch were swirls of cutting sand. All of them had learned long ago that making Jack Frost angry was the worst thing anyone could ever do. The temperature plunged as ice began to spread around him. Two steps and Jack was born on a chill air called from the deepest part of the station. They started off again, racing through corridors. Anyone who got in their way was either nocked aside, or buried in sand, ice or plants.

It came to a halt as they stormed into another corridor, and found a child there. Young, dressed in a silver unitard and with the same cyborg part as the adults she stood barring their way. Jack lowered himself to the ground.

"You will fall," the child said. "You will never hurt a child, just in case she's the one you're looking for."

"Well played Queenie Meanie," Jack answered, he paced in the short corridor, a snowball forming in his hand.

"Everyone becomes part of us," the child intoned. "It is inevitable."

"You know, you're not a very fun person are you, Queen of Hearts," Jack returned. "We're the guardians, you're royal Lowness, and I'm the guardian of FUN."

A snowball slammed into the child's face, cutting off whatever their opponent was going to say next. Blue sparkles swirled, and the girl slowly sank down to the floor, blinking her good eye in a dazed manner.

"Go," Jack yelled. The other's raced around the child, but Jack stopped before her. Bending down, he looked into her eyes. "Are you Seven of Nine?"

"Yes, the Queen knew you wouldn't kill me,"

"You're mom sent us to rescue you."

"I know, but no one can," the girl's voice was soft with only facts being stated. In a way she was worse than any of the Vulcan's Jack had met. Though hard to tell at times, Jack had learned that they did have emotion, just very deeply buried. This girl had none at all.

"We can, but you have to believe in it."

"What is belief?"

"Belief is when you come across something that makes no sense, but you just know it is real and true from somewhere deep inside yourself."

She gazed at him for a long moment. "They can't understand you. Why you're so cold. Why you can fly. Why you create ice and the others are made of sand or the animal can make plants grow. What are you?"

"I am a guardian of childhood," Jack answered softly.

"Could you, could you freeze these machine parts?" the child asked. "I don't want them to hurt you."

Gathering Seven of Nine in his arms, Jack rose into the air and speed down the maze of corridors. Quickly they caught up to the other, but this time instead of killing the creatures; they used their abilities to fill the empty beings with hope, dreams, fun, and just a little fear. Most people released from the collective ran for it.

"Spock," Jack comm'd, "we've figured out a way to get some of these people free from the mind control."

"Unfortunately Captain, there is no way I can…" Spock began.

Uhura interrupted. "Sir, I think I picked up a slight waver in the communications. I might be able to trace that back to a source. At the very least I might be able to interrupt the communication to let them know to stay together and in one room."

"Try it," Jack answered.

"In there," Seven of Nine said; now riding on Bunnymund because Jack needed both hands to fight with.

Bursting through the door they found a room filled with machines, most of them with pipes leading to a figure high on a throne that only superficially resembled a human woman. She smirked and opened her mouth to say something. A boomerang crashed into her temple, whipping her head back and causing several of the smaller cables to pop loose. Jack gritted his teeth and launched himself into a wind that whipped into a storm. The temperature plunged as ice and snow tore into the machines. Sand filled fluids to great sludge that crept upwards to choke off supply. Dark teeth of nightmares tore at the tubing and protective coating as Sandy's golden whips and Pitch's dark hammer tore the machinery apart. Frozen pipes burst and plants bound the rest. With a shatter of frozen metal, the Queen's throne collapsed and she fell to the floor.

Wrapped in black and gold sand, bound to the ground with plants and ice, the Queen still grinned at them. "I'm not the only one. There are other Queens, and my sisters will come for you. The Borg will not let this go lightly. Resistance is futile."

Jack gazed down at her, leaning on his staff. "You know, you keep saying that. Just to give you're sisters a bit of sporting chance with all the fun their going to have with that- here's a message from the Guardians."

Pitch stepped forward, and the room drowned in black sand until all the queen could see was black with horrible golden and green eyes. Twinning together; fear and hope broke through the mental barriers and thundered into the emptiness bound. A thousand Borg shrieked out in fear, and sister-queens went rigid and fell comatose. Unable to process the long bound flow of emotions, it built walls around itself again, but the fear and hope stayed. The collective minds had trapped themselves in their own fears and their greatest hopes.

RESISTENCE IS NEVER FUTILE.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Will they ever get out?"

Captain Jim Kirk turned and gazed at the little child sitting on his bed. Most of the Borg appliances had been removed, although a few still remained. Perhaps in time it would be safe to remove them as well, but Bones wasn't going to try just yet.

"They might, eventually," he answered. "If any of them gain enough individuality to break away themselves. However, I've noticed that once anyone has locked themselves in like the Borg did it's almost impossible to get out."

Seven of Nine nodded. "What's going to happen now?"

"Well, you're going to be staying with my crew and I for a little while," Jim answered. "None of us were going to leave you behind when we're due to be out for five years. That should give you some time to become used to having humans around."

"What about the other guardians?"

Jim gave Seven a sad smile. "They have to stay on Earth darling. I'm the only one that can leave Earth for such a long time. Don't worry though; you'll see them when we get back."

Only Old Spock knew about the shift in the time-stream, and the only one he ever told what had originally happened with the Borg was Jim Kirk. While there were times that Jim Kirk picked up his staff again for a little while; he spent a long and happy life exploring the galaxy with his friends and family by his side.

And you know- some stories say that in later years there were at least two extra guardians around who always seemed intent on keeping the witty Jack Frost from causing _too _much trouble. No one really knew who they were; but mentioning their names was sure way of sending any remaining Borg into complete panic attacks.

_Thus ends Star Trekkin' Guardians. Thank you all for the following, the reviews and the desire to read my weird little tale. Yes- I know the Borg were Captain Picard's problem, and the timing with having Seven of Nine a child is a bit wibbly-wobbly. However they were the only ones I could remember who were iconic enough for non-trekkies to understand and would be a legitimate threat to the guardian's world. Also I love Seven of Nine- and I just couldn't destroy the Borg without saving her._


End file.
